1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional method for manufacturing a semiconductor light-emitting device includes a first step in which a first wavelength conversion layer is applied on light-emitting elements and cured, and a second step in which a second wavelength conversion layer is filled into or applied on the whole of a cavity, in which the light-emitting elements are arranged, and cured. This conventional method is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-135300.
However, in this conventional manufacturing method, the first wavelength conversion layer and the second wavelength conversion layer are separately cured, which forms an interface between the first wavelength conversion layer and the second wavelength conversion layer. Total reflection of light emitted from the light-emitting elements may occur at the interface, and the light extracting efficiency of the light-emitting device may be reduced.